Dalton Goes Disney
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: When the Warblers get invited to sing in Disney World, they immediately accept. I mean, it's an all-expense paid trip to one of the most magical places on Earth. Plus with Wes's conflicting feelings for David and Blaine realizing his love for Kurt...
1. No One To Tell Us No, Or Where To Go

**A/N: This fic is AU. Kurt and Blaine DID NOT get together at Regionals. The duet was assigned by Wes and David, who were, quote-unquote, tired of all the sexual tension.**

**And this is my disclaimer for the whole story (so I won't have to repeat it): I don't own Glee or Disney World, or any of the Disney songs. They are NOT mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter One: No One To Tell Us No, Or Where To Go<span>_**

Blaine grinned and fondled the envelope in his hand. This was it. Everything he had worked so hard for, everything he put into this, he hoped it was about to pay off. He ripped the letter open hurried and scanned the words on the paper.

_Mr. Anderson:_

_We here at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida have read over your application to sing in our parade through Magic Kingdom (and at various locations throughout the resort) for two weeks, It has been approved. I hope you and the Warblers know our classic Disney songs, considering that is what you are required to sing._

_Everyone in your group's flight has been paid for. You will find your tickets to the plane in the next package, and it should be arriving the twenty-second of April or the twenty-third. However, on your stay with us, we will allow you to get into the parks and stay in our resort for free. It's the most we can do for your choir, who volunteered to perform for free._

_Thank you for appyling, and good luck._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Mr. Alfred Whittman<br>Walt Disney World Entertainment Bureau_

The curly haired soloist felt the letter drop from his hands. They were accepted. They were going to Disney World! Blaine immediately picked up the letter and ran as fast as he could to his best friend's room.

He flung open the door. "You will never guess where the Warblers are going to be singing."

Kurt Hummel, clad in a stylish outfit, smirked and tilted his head. "Please say New York."

Blaine began to jump up and down excitedly, his eyes alight with happiness. "No, somewhere way better."

The countertenor raised one perfect eyebrow. "Where in the world is this place that claims to be better than New York?"

Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer. "Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida!" He squealed and jumped onto Kurt's bed, to his dismay. "Aren't you exicted?"

Kurt laughed. "Mm-hmm. Very," he replied sarcastically. "Few questions, though."

"Ask away," Blaine smiled charmingly. Kurt frowned.

"Why? How? When? And where on earth is everyone in the Warblers going to be able to pay for this trip?"

Blaine laughed. "Why? Well, because when I was on the Disney website-"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "-I saw this ad telling me about how Disney was looking for a school group to perform in the parade in Magic Kingdom in Disney World. I filled out the application, sent in a video of the Warblers, and we got accepted!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "What video of us did you send in?"

Here, Blaine blushed. "The one from Regionals. Raise Your Glass...and Candles." Kurt smiled a little bit.

"Anyway, how?" Blaine snorted. "By opening our mouths and making sound come out in the form of words and lyrics."

"Quit being a smart-ass."

"When? We leave in a few days. And no worries about money, the resort is paying for everything. Except anything extra. So, what do you say? Sounds amazing, right?"

Kurt laughed and nodded. "I guess. But, do the Warblers know about this?"

Blaine's once happy face fell. "Crap."

* * *

><p>"Absurd!"<p>

"This breaks tradition!"

"Your mom breaks tradition!"

"That's absurd!"

"You're absurd!"

"Why, that's absurd!"

Those were the comments of the Warblers as soon as Blaine announced the news. Wes banged his gavel ridgedly.

"Quiet! Calm down, come to order!" Everyone was silenced as Kurt and Blaine stood in the front of the practice room with their proposal.

Wes looked knowingly to David. "I think this would be a great idea. It would give us great inspiration for Sectional's next year and our annual Warblers' spring concert. Plus, it's all-expense paid, which is an added bonus. All in favor, raise your hand."

About three-fourths of the room raised their hands, and Blaine smiled exictedly.

"It's going to be great, you guys. You'll see." Kurt and Blaine looked at each with huge grins on their faces.

David whispered to Wes, "We need to do something about them. Everytime they look at each other like that, I start to think about puppies and rainbows and kittens because they are so dang adorable." He frowned. "This is not good."

Wes smirked. "I know. This Disney trip will be a perfect way to set them up."

David picked up a pencil and got out his pad of paper. "Rooming list?"

Wes nodded deviously. "Rooming list."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's so short. I will try to update ASAP, depending on the number of reviews and the response I get.**

**Review?**


	2. Up On The Shore They Work All Day

**A/N: WOW. That was fast. I just published the first chapter, and already I have like nine reviews and a billion story alerts! I am floored, honesty floored. I hope I don't disappoint you all with this chapter.**

**Also, to Meg- Yes. It was in the author's note that this story is AU. (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Up On The Shore They Work All Day<strong>_

Kurt put the final things into his fifth suitcase (it's mauve, not purple, he'll have you know!) and shut it tightly, a sigh escaping from his mouth. Yeah, it was _such_ a great idea. Until he remembered that he'd be out in the sun, pretty much all day, and he had to wear shorts and a t-shirt considering it was Florida he was going to here! Kurt smiled a little bit.

Florida. He'd never seen the ocean before. Kurt hoped he could convince Blaine, or Wes, or anyone really, to stop and see the ocean for a little bit. It'd be amazing.

Kurt checked his appearance in his mirror for the billionth time that day and grabbed two of his suitcases and lugged them down to the front entrance to the school.

Wes and Mr. Vancouver, the chaperone assigned on the trip, approached Kurt giddily. "Kurt! Let me take your bags from you."

Kurt frowned. "I've got three more upstairs." Wes grinned.

"Well, then, let me get someone to help you," Wes smirked knowingly. "Hey, Blaine, c'mere!"

Said soloist jogged over there, out of breath, a huge smile gracing his handsome face, hazel eyes sparkling. "Yeah, what do you need?"

Wes smirked some more. "Kurt here has quite a few more bags in his room. I do believe you could help him. What do you say?"

Kurt was standing there, quite flustered, red as a tomato, blushing to his roots. Blaine found it kind of adorable. Wait, since when did he find his best friend adorable?

Blaine nodded slowly. "Sure. I don't mind at all." He smiled. "Come on, Kurt."

They walked up the stairs silently and Blaine couldn't keep his mind off of one thing: Kurt. Now that you mention it, Kurt was kind of adorable. Like a puppy. With really nice eyes.

He cleared his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that about his best friend. Blaine glanced over at said best friend, and smiled.

Kurt met his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding amused.

Blaine shook his head. "Thinking."

"About?"

"How much fun this is going to be!" Blaine lied happily, opening the door leading to Kurt's dorm room. It suddenly hit him.

He'd never been in Kurt's room at Dalton before. Whenever they hung out, they opted for Blaine's room, as it had more space, or sometimes even in Kurt's room at his house. But never in his dorm room.

There was a king sized mahogany bed frame with pristine white sheets and a white comforter on it. Green pillows accentuated the bed. Beside it, a desk sat, perfectly orangized, his homework from the night before sitting neatly on top of it. (Of course, the Warblers are excused from school during this time period. It's a school-related event.) He also noticed three purple suitcases sitting on the ground, appearing extremely full.

Blaine looked around the room, admiring it, and Kurt cleared his throat. Coming back to reality, he grabbed the two heaviest-looking suitcases and smiled at Kurt. "Ready?"

Kurt frowned and took one of the suitcases from Blaine. "I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairytale, so I can carry my own suitcases," Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed and followed Kurt down the stairs to the front entrance. The Warblers were loading the buses outside, talking so excitedly and quickly it put Rachel Berry to shame. Once loading everyone on the bus, they would drive to the airport and load there. Kurt grinned and gave the rest of his luggage to Mr. Vancouver.

Wes stood on a chair and cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone, since we'll be pretty excited for the next few hours, I decided to tell you the seating arrangement on the plane, and the rooming list."

David nodded. "Okay, first up, plane buddies. Please try to stick the this person as close as possible, we don't want anyone getting lost on the way to Orlando." Wes and David shared a knowing look. "Ok. Nick, Jeff. James, Alan. Wes, David."

The two fist-bumped, continuing to read down the list. "Kurt and Blaine."

The two males looked at each other and grinned. "Thank Gaga, I thought I would be stuck with some loser." Blaine grinned.

"Easy for you to say, I did get stuck with some loser," Kurt teased. The two chuckled and turned their attention to Wes.

"Rooming list. There are two beds per room, so we just assumed that two guys would not want to sleep in the same bed. Unless, you know..." Wes teasingly looked toward Kurt and Blaine, who blushed. "Alright. Nick, Alan, you two share a room. Jeff, James, you two..."

They continued reading down the list. "Thad, you and Max over there. I'm with David, and Kurt is with Blaine."

Everyone nudged each other, grinning. Kurt shot a death glare to a freshman, Brenton, who was about to ask if that was a good idea.

Wes smiled. He loved stirring up drama.

"Okay, everyone on the bus. We're going to Disney World!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking all chapters will be about this short. Sorry, guys, but on the upside, more chapter and more frequent updates. :D So there is an upside. (Also, I apologize for the weird Warbler names. I just came up with them randomly.)**

**Next update: 4/24/11, sometime in the morning. (Happy Easter!)**

**Review? The more I get, the faster the update.**


	3. I Wanna See, Wanna See Them Dancing

**A/N: I'm sorry! It slipped my mind that it was Easter Sunday. I had to go to church earlier than usual. I apologize! But here is chapter three to make up for it. (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: I Wanna See, Wanna See Them Dancing<strong>_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand excitedly. "Look! We're almost to Orlando! Oh my God, I'm so excited!" the countertenor exclaimed, jumping up and down in his airplane seat. Everyone had gotten a first class seat. They were extremely grateful.

Blaine giggled at the pale boy. "Now who's excited?" He teased. Behind him, Wes and David made faces as if to say, 'You're totally into him, you idiot.'

Kurt nodded. "I've never been to Florida. Or Disney. I'm literally shaking with excitement!"

"Passengers, we'll be landing in about ten minutes." The intercom said annoyingly.

Wes and David looked at each other simultaneously, and began to 'bum, bum, bum' quietly. Some of the other guys joined in with 'ba, ba, ba' and Blaine supplied a 'la dee, la da, la dee, la da.' They harmonized for a moment before Kurt burst into song.

"Some day my prince will come  
>Some day I'll find my love<br>And how thrilling that moment will be  
>When the prince of my dreams comes to me!"<p>

He sang loudly, and perfectly, in Blaine's opinion. So, of course, it made perfect sense to Wes to sing loudly,

"Make way for Prince Blainey  
>Say hey! It's Prince Blainey!<br>Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
>Hey you!<br>Let us through!  
>It's a bright new star!<br>Oh come!  
>Be the first on your block to meet his eye!"<p>

Kurt blushed and continued with his song, and Blaine, enraptured by the beautiful sound, looked at him in awe.

"He'll whisper 'I love you'  
>And steal a kiss or two<br>Though he's far away  
>I'll find my love some day<br>Some day when my dreams come true!"

Wes grinned and nudged David, and then sang back,

"Make way!  
>Here he comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
>Are you gonna love this guy!<br>Prince Blainey! Fabulous he!  
>Blainey Anderson<br>Genuflect, show some respect  
>Down on one knee!<br>Now, try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your Sunday salaam<br>The come and meet his spectacular corterie!"

Thad giggled and began to beat box, but slowed down for Kurt's part.

"Some day I'll find my love  
>Someone to call my own..."<p>

Kurt looked sadly out the plane window, sighing. Wes punched Kurt playfully on the arm, and sang to him,

"Prince Blainey!  
>Mighty is he!<br>Blaine Anderson  
>Strong as ten regular men, definitely!<br>He faced the galloping hordes  
>A hundred bad guys with swords<br>Who sent those goons to their lords?  
>Why, Prince Blainey!"<p>

Kurt laughed, knowing that Blaine fenced for Dalton's team.

"And I'll know him the moment we meet  
>For my heart will start skipping a beat..."<p>

David frowned at Kurt's oh-so-sad tone and sang to him,

"He's got seventy-five golden camels  
>Don't they look lovely, Wes?<br>Purple peacocks..."

Here, Wes snorted, because DUH, Blaine is Katy Perry fan! Blaine, finally aware of what they were singing, blushed beet red.

"...He's got fifty-three!  
>Fabulous, David, I love the feathers!<br>When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
>Has he got a zoo?<br>I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!"

Kurt giggled, but kept on singing. This mash-up was turning out really good; all first class passengers were jamming out.

"Some day we'll say I do  
>Things we've been longing to<br>Though he's far away  
>I'll find my love some day<br>Some day when my dreams come true!"

Wes and David stood, dancing around the plane.

"Prince Blainey!  
>Handsome is he, Blaine Anderson<br>That physique!  
>How can I speak<br>Weak at the knee  
>Well, get on out in that square<br>Adjust your vein and prepare  
>To gawk and gravel and stare at Prince Blainey!"<p>

The entire group laughed, knowing how often Kurt checked Blaine out. By now, both boys were blushing furiously and denying everything.

"Somewhere waiting for me  
>There is someone I'm longing to see..."<p>

Thad, usually shy, stood and belted at the top of his tenor voice:

"There's no question this Blainey's alluring  
>Never ordinary, never boring<br>Everything about the man just plain impresses  
>He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!<br>He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
>And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"<p>

David winked at Kurt, who began singing again.

"Someone I simply can't help but adore  
>Someone who'll thrill me forever!"<p>

"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys..." Wes sang in his reassuring baritone voice.

"He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!" David countered comically.

"And to view them he charges no fee!" Wes sang back, staring into his eyes.

"He's generous, so generous!" The dark male sang in a high-pitched voice.

"He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies..." Wes sang, pointing to Alan, David, then Brenton.

"Proud to work for him!"

"They bow to his whim love serving him  
>They're just lousy with loyalty to Blainey! Prince Blainey!"<p>

Kurt, laughing, continued his song.

"Someday my prince will come  
>Someday I will find the one..."<p>

"Prince Blainey!  
>Amorous he!<br>Blainey Anderson  
>Heard your spy was a sight lovely to see..."<p>

Wes nudged Kurt, and inside David's mind he felt something like friendly anger at the fact that Kurt got hugged by Wes so often. Because straight people feel that.

"Though he's far away  
>He'll find my love someday..."<p>

"And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
>With sixty elephants, llamas galore<br>With his bears and lions  
>A brass band and more!"<p>

David grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up.

"Someday when my dreams come true..." Kurt sang wistfully.

"With his birds that warble on key..." Here the Warblers sang one long note.

"Oh please make my dreams come true!" Kurt finished. As soon as he hit the last note, the Warblers gave a final 'Prince Blainey!'

Blaine and Kurt sat back down just as the _SEATBELTS ON_ light flickered, flustered and blushing.

"Heh. That was...interesting." Blaine noted.

Kurt nodded bashfully. "Yeah. Interesting."

David and Wes raised their eyebrows. Interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I think this performance would be hilarious! Just sayin', Ryan Murphy. I just be sayin'. *wink wink***

**Review?**


	4. Winning The Prize For Rotten Judgement

**A/N: Checking into a resort is boring. So I skipped it. Thanks everyone for your kind words!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Who You Think You're Kidding? He's The Earth And Heaven To You<strong>_

Kurt fanned himself as the group boarded the monorail going into Magic Kingdom. Blaine smirked at the boy (who, by the way, was wearing khaki shorts, a tight-fitted white t-shirt, and Converse, to Blaine's glee) and said casually, "Hot already?"

"You know it. I might just hate Florida."

All Blaine could think was, yes, he DID know it, and wowKurtlooksSOgoodtoday. But Wes interrupted his thinking by saying, "I really have no clue why. It's only about 87 degrees fahrenheit," the Asian winked, "but Blaine could warm it up for you."

Blaine blushed and protested. "No. No, Wes, we are just friends. Please stop...insuinuating things," the soloist babbled.

Wes grinned deviously. "Whatever you say, Prince Blaine-y."

The monorail came to a stop. The Warblers exited excitedly, seeing the entrance to Magic Kingdom. Blaine snapped a quick picture with his digital camera. "Kurt! Take a picture with me!"

The two leaned their heads together in front of Disney World and grinned toothliy. Blaine snapped the picture and they looked at it. "Profile picture!" Blaine grinned and the two high-fived.

David raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure that you two don't go out?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm perfectly sure."

Wes sighed. "Damn. I thought we had caught them in their act."

Blaine grinned. "What act?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know," Wes replied, scanning his ticket. "You two will pretend to be just friends, and when the timing is right, tell everyone you are dating and make out and stuff."

David nodded. "Yeah!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and scanned his ticket. "Please. That is so unrealistic. Why on Earth would we do that? Besides, Kurt and I are just platonic friends."

Kurt nodded and stepped through the revolving spinner thing. (What? He doesn't know theme park terminology!) He grinned. "We're finally here. Disney World. Magic Kingdom."

Blaine nodded and clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Want to go see Cinderella's castle?" He asked giddily.

Kurt smiled widely and nodded. "Race you!"

But before the two could take off, though, Wes got the Warblers' attention. "Listen, everybody! You must stay in groups of four. No more, no less. Everyone meet at Cinderella's castle at around noon for lunch together. Then we have to go rehearse with Mr. Alfred Dude. After that, dinner, then the parade performance!"

Everyone cheered.

"Alright, go have fun!" David yelled. The singing group split into groups of four, leaving Wes, David, Kurt, and Blaine to go together.

Kurt grinned. "I really want to do the teacups."

Blaine nodded. "Let's just start with Adventureland and work our way around."

Wes and David agreed, so they began the tortureous (or so Kurt claimed) walk to Pirates of The Carribean. Once they got situated in line, they began to realize that it wasn't the busy season.

"It's like, the middle of April. Of course the wait times are good." David scoffed playfully as he and Wes got into the backseat of the boat. Kurt and Blaine chose the front, the former snapping a picture of the group. (Blaine likes pictures.)

Wes raised his hands in the universal 'I surrender' position. "Sorry, I did NOT know." He joked.

David grinned. "I'm just kidding."

The boat started. The group made their way through the singing pirates, trying to spot Jack Sparrow. Blaine began singing 'A Pirate's Life For Me' under his breath and Kurt joined in with some harmony. How there was a harmony to that song, no one knows. Anyway, the group had a good time and exited the boat happily.

"What next?" Wes asked, eyeing the map.

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing else good here. On to Frontierland! Where Splash Mountain is!"

Kurt groaned. "But I'll get my hair all wet!"

The curly-haired guitar player noted happily in his mind that Kurt was wearing a white t-shirt, as apposed to his own green one. "Come on, Kurt, please?" He gave the puppy dog eyes. No one can resist the puppy dog eyes.

No one.

"Okay, fine," Kurt grumbled. "I'll go on the stupid ride." He laughed. "But I will get revenge, mark my words."

Blaine shrugged and dragged Kurt to Splash Mountain. The wait time was crazy short and they got on the ride in no time.

David gulped as they rode through the caverns. "Hey, uh, Wes?" he murmurred.

"What?" Wes asked, irritated at the false drops. The anticipation was kiling him.

"I'm afraid of heights."

Wes smacked his own forehead. "Then why did you get on this ride?"

David shrugged helplessly. "You...and Blaine wanted to go on it."

Ah. "Well, it's going to be okay, okay?" Wes replied.

David nodded.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the bck two seats of the log, and Kurt was gripping onto Blaine's seat for his dear life. "Blaine, I'm going to die. And I'm going to die with wet hair. Horrible, wet hair." He sighed. "What a depressing way to die."

Blaine grinned. "Well, get prepared to meet your maker, because we are approaching the big drop.

Kurt gulped and they slide down the huge slope, screaming at the tops of their lungs, getting soaking wet doing so. David tried his hardest not to scream too loud (he didn't want to embarass himself in front of Wes, his completely platonic friend whom he had completely platonic feelings for) so he settled for shutting his eyes instead.

The first thing the group heard was Kurt's cry of, "My hair!"

Blaine turned around to look at Kurt. The countertenor's hair, normally perfectly styled, was dripping and falling in his face. His white t-shirt clung to his..were they? Yes, Kurt's obvious abdominal definition. Blaine gulped and tried not to look like...well, you know.

"Uh, are you okay, D?" Wes asked a frightened looking David.

"Yeah. You betcha!' He said, his voice getting high and squeaky. Wes frowned.

"I'm sorry I made you come on the ride. I know you were scared."

They exited the log. David's mouth dropped. "Pssh, I wasn't scared! I was only...acting."

"You hate theatre."

"Oh, shut up."

Blaine checked his now wet watch. "We have about two hours till noon. Any rides you wanna ride? Remember, we still have two weeks here."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know."

Wes grinned. "Let's let David pick." He slung an arm aorund said dark boy.

And said dark boy blushed lightly. "Uh...what about the Thunder Mountain Railroad thing? It looks like, really fast."

Blaine jumped and fist-bumped the air. "Yeah! Let's do it!" He said in a deep voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please don't ever do that again." Blaine nodded and the group walked to Thunder Mountain Railroad.

The time soon found itself at noon and the boys, happy and excited, made their way back to Cinderella's castle to meet the other Warblers.

They all agreed on Casey's Corner, a little corner cafe thing that served hot dogs and such. Wes quickly bought David and himself one each and their foursome sat on the groud, to Kurt's chagrin.

"First, I have to get wet. Then, you people force me to eat a hot dog. Now I have to sit on the ground?" Kurt complained, "Unbelievable."

Blaine laughed and took a bite of his own hot dog. "Oh, well, you're in Disney World, Kurt! Be happy!"

Suddenly, Cinderella, who was randomly walking through the streets, came up to the group of four boys. "Hello, how are you fine princes doing today?"

Wes stood up cockily. "A fine prince I am." He laughed. "You sure are accurate."

The girl dressed as Cinderella laughed. "Well, I already have my Prince Charming. Maybe one day you'll find your Princess Charming!"

The thought of that made David burn with hatred.

She looked toward Kurt and Blaine. "May you two be happy as well!" She giggled, and walked off.

Blaine's mouth dropped. "Why does everyone think we are dating?"

Wes raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" He pointed to the two boys. "Uh, look at how you're sitting."

Blaine was reclined back on the wall, and Kurt sat with his legs on the other boy. "What? Friends sit like this."

David grinned, "Me and Wes don't."

Was it, you know, wrong, for Wes to wish that they did?

Kurt frowned. "Well, at least she wasn't homophobic. Not that we go out."

The group finished up their meal and boarded the monorail again. They would be practicing at the Contemporary Hotel.

Once getting off, they knew they were about to face the hardest part of their trip.

Performing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't think of how to end it. So, there you go! Another update expected tomorrow. Maybe. Glee does come on!**

**Review? It makes me want to UPDATE FASTER! Just saying. (:**


	5. Quite A Funny Boy, That Kurt

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delayed update. I have a sinus infection and I'm having a serious allergic reaction to my meds. So, as I wait for the diagnosis, I have decided to write this chapter for you precious, patient people. (And like seriously, I'm so dizzy I'm typing like a kidnergarten!) Enjoy. (And I'm totally watching Aladdin and singing Prince Blainey!)**

**Also, we're going to, for the sake of the plot, pretend that there is a carpet in the bathrooms at the Contemporary Resort.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Five: Quite A Funny Boy, That Kurt<span>_**

Blaine cleared his throat as he stared in the bathroom mirror. Relax. It's just another Warbler's practice. Calm down. Kurt emerged from the first stall, washing his hands quickly. He grinned at the not-so-relaxed Blaine Anderson. His hair was ungelled and he very near hyperventilating.

"Chill. Look, we'll be fine." Kurt smiled at his bedraggled friend.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. What if we fail epically? What if he hates us?"

He looked skeptically at Blaine. "You were the one who signed us up for this."

"Your point?"

Kurt sighed and stood beside Blaine, facing the mirror. "Look. Blaine. You're...we're amazing. We won't let them down." He smiled and turned so fast toward the door that he didn't notice his phone fall out of his pocket.

Once Blaine realized Kurt wasn't coming back to get it, the phone lt up with a text.

**MERCEDES **  
><strong>Hey, white boy! R u sure about transferring back to McKinley? prty big desicion!<strong>

His heart dropped to his stomach. All he could process was 'boy' and 'transfer' and 'back' and 'McKinley'.

Blaine was lying to himself if he said that he wished Kurt would have courage and have courage and forget fear...

...and forget him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, here's your phone, you dropped it," Blaine plastered on a fake, overly chipper persona and waltzed over to his favorite countertenor.<p>

His eyes widened. "You didn't read the messages, did you?" Kurt asked hurriedly.

Blaine shook his head and lied convincingly (he's had about fifteen years of practice), "No, of course not. That would be an invasion of your privacy, and personally, that's not cool."

He smiled a one thousand watt smile, and Blaine felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. They made their way to the make-shift stage that was made specifically for them. Blaine counted off quickly, "One, two, three!"

The Warblers began bee-bopping happily, and Kurt melted into the background.

"The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake!"<p>

_Man, what a coincidence,_ Blaine thought saracstically. The Warblers behind him did basic step-clap-stomp-snap dancing (if it can be called that) movements.

"Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for?"<p>

Kurt and some of the other (less talented, in Blaine's opinion) countertenors joined in with some pretty, yet fun harmonies.

"Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Darlin', it's better down where it's wetter  
>Take it from me<br>Up on the shore they work all day  
>Out in the sun they slave away<br>While we devotin' full time to floatin'  
>Under the sea!"<p>

Wes and David had a blast replicating the instrument sounds, jumping all around happily.

"Down here all the fish is happy  
>As off through the waves they roll..."<p>

They mixed it up, and just the Warblers, excluding Blaine, sang:

"The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They sad cause they in the bowl<br>But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss get hungry..."

Blaine laughed and finished up.

"Guess who gon' be on the plate!"

Thad, in his deep bass voice, shouted, "Uh oh!"

Everyone joined in together, alternating parts.

"Under the sea,  
>(Under the sea)<br>Under the sea,  
>(Under the sea...)"<p>

Blaine had admitted to everyone that this made no sense to him:

"Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us infricasee..."

"Under the sea..." The Warblers were perfect, as usual.

Blaine jumped on the nearest chair and belted out,

"We what the land folks love to cook  
>Under the sea we off the hook<br>We got no troubles  
>Life is the bubbles!"<p>

"Life is the bubbles under the sea  
>Oh, under the sea!"<p>

Kurt sang by himself. Then, everyone joined back together for the alternating parts.

"Under the sea,  
>(Under the sea)<br>Since life is sweet here  
>We got the beat here naturally,<br>(Under the sea!)"

Blaine pointed to Thad, who in turn grinned; Thad was a great trombone player.

"Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
>They get the urge n' start to play!"<p>

Blaine and the Warblers were rocking out, and to Disney nonetheless. Alfred sat in the first seat, grinning like mad.

"We got the spirit, you got to hear it  
>Under the sea!"<p>

Blaine let his voice become quiter, preparing for the crescendo.

"The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp..."<p>

As the other Warblers 'oohed', Wes countered back a tad bit louder:

"The plaice play the bass  
>And they soundin sharp..."<p>

David, louder than Wes, sang,

"The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul!"

Kurt, in his beautiful voice (this is Blaine's opinion, mind you), sang a bit louder than David,

"The ray, he can play  
>The lings on the strings<br>The trout rockin out  
>The blackfish, she sings!"<p>

The entire group, at full volume, sang out,

"The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' oh, that blowfish blow!"

Blaine led the Warblers once again, his energy bouncing off the walls.

"Under the sea,  
>(Under the sea)<br>Under the sea,  
>(Under the sea!)"<p>

He smiled and winked at Kurt.

"When the sardine begin the beguine  
>It's music to me!"<p>

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Kurt briefly before singing,

"What do they got?  
>A lot of sand<br>We got a hot crustacean band!"

Blaine and the Warblers finished out strong.

"Each little clam here know how to jam here,  
>Under the sea<br>Each little slug here cuttin a rug here,  
>Under the sea<br>Each little snail here know how to wail here  
>That's why it's hotter under the water<br>Ya, we in luck here down in the muck here  
>Under<br>Under the sea,  
>Under the sea!"<p>

Mr. Alfred-Whatever-The-Crap-His-Last-Name-Is stood and applauded loudly. "That's great. But, tonight, I would love to see a classic Disney duet. I know you have the capabilities, so what do you say?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "That is an AMAZING idea, thank you, sir!"

The Warblers began snickering, and David thought to himself: _Screw the whole Kurt's-so-fragile-he's-not-ready-yet-poor-baby crap. Blaine was so in love with him he can't see straight._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like! Sorry it stinks. I'm kind of in a hospital.**

**Review?**


	6. Wasn't There Before

**A/N: I am much better now, thank you for your concerns. (: (You are probably going to think I am completely CRAZY after this author's note. I can be really passionate, it's just me.)**

**Ok, I know you are all aware of the huge Southern tornado that destroyed whole cities. I live in Alabama, and thankfully everyone I love is alright. I may be just a teenager, but if you make any spiteful, hateful, rude comments about the people who's lives were taken or people who live in my state, I will have no respect for you as a person. (This is purely based off comments I read online on a weather website. They infuriated me. I won't get into it now, but just know I am very angry.)**

**I don't care what religion you are, I don't care if you even HAVE a religion, please pray to whoever you worship that everything will be okay. Please. I'm a Christian, but I'm not trying to "force my religion" on you.**

**After that political rant (:D), I would like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of Tuscaloosa and Birmingham that died this week. I, for one, will always remember you.**

**Also, Wes's voice is like Sam** **Tsui's. ((:**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Six: Wasn't There Before<span>_**

Kurt stood in his Dalton uniform, clearing his throat nervously. "Blaine? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The soloist nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yup."

The countertenor sighed anxiously. "But...there's so many...people."

Blaine turned to him, his eyes reassuring and relaxing. "Look, Kurt, you're our most talented countertenor. I can barely call the other ones okay, they're that horrible compared to you." A light blush colored Kurt's cheeks. "You'll do great. Have courage."

Here, Blaine laughed and turned to face Alfred Whittman.

"Okay, Warblers, you'll be on a float singing Under The Sea for the majority of the parade. You'll most likely get sick of it, but oh well, get over it," Alfred joked. "You'll stop at a few points during the parade to sing the duet, but besides that just smile and have fun."

Alfred eyed the standard Dalton uniform. "Wearing the uniform was a good idea. Shows who you are and why you are here." He smiled and led them to the float they would be traveling on.

"No way!" Kurt exclaimed. "We're on the Beauty and the Beast float!"

Sure enough, the float had Belle and the Beast smiling at them. Blaine and Kurt looked excitedly at each other. "Kind of ironic, considering our duet," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Mr. Whittman heard the comment and said wryly, "Eh, irony had nothing to do with it. I put the Warblers on this one temporarily. The Ariel one isn't quite ready yet, the actress is still getting her costume on. Apparently, her fin wasn't fitting right." He chuckled. "Hah. Anyway, you can introduce yourselfs."

Belle stood and shook hands with all of the Warblers. "How do you do?" She asked sweetly. The Beast was standing at her side.

Kurt grinned. "I'm good. How much fun is it to work at Disney World?"

"Very!" The girl laughed. "It can be a bit tedious, but all the same it's fun."

Blaine looked at her. "Can I get a picture with you?"

She giggled. "Of course!"

Blaine gave the camera to Kurt, who snapped the picture of Blaine and Belle. Wes rolled his eyes.

"There goes Blaine with his camera again, taking photos of every little godforsaken thing in the world." Wes said teasingly.

Blaine glared. "I like pictures."

Kurt groaned jokingly. "Yes, Blaine, we know!"

The Warblers began laughing. They boarded their actual float and then the parade began.

* * *

><p>As 'Under The Sea' ended, the people watching applauded loudly. Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "We're about to stop for our duet."<p>

Blaine smirked. "Oh, we aren't doing the duet."

Kurt's mouth dropped. "What! But you and I rehearsed! What do you mean?" He spluttered, befuddled.

Blaine grinned. "We're still doing the duet. Just, you and I aren't doing the duet."

The countertenor was catching on. "Wes and David are."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "I was thinking Nick and Jeff, but that's brilliant! Thanks, Kurt!" Kurt's hand slapped his forehead. When the Warblers began to hum the opening, Blaine sent a quick text to Wes.

_**You and David have to do the duet! Kurt's feeling extremely sick right now. I can't sing with anyone but Kurt, so fill in!**_

Wes looked at Kurt, who indeed was looking a little green. Luckily, he had about the same range as Kurt, give or take (okay, take) and Belle's notes weren't that diffucult for a tenor. He and David knew the song like the back of their hands.

Wes took a deep breath and step out of the formation and began to sing:

"There's something sweet  
>And almost kind<br>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
>But now he's dear, and so unsure<br>I wonder why I didn't see it there before?"

Thad, who was singing Mrs. Pott's part, sang,

"Come along dearie.  
>Let's get you off those wet things."<p>

David, who knew he would have to fill in if Wes was, stepped out of the formation and sang,

"She glanced this way  
>I thought I saw<br>And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
>No it can't be, I'll just ignore<br>But then she's never looked at me that way before..."

David's stomach erupted in butterflies, knowing the dialouge part was coming up. He got into character and said gruffly,

"Belle, I have something to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise!" He felt weird saying Belle instead of Wes, but oh well, he already said the words.

"May I open them?" Wes asked innocently. Wow, that was weird sentence. Normally 'Wes' and 'innocent' don't go together.

"Alright, alright. Now!" David said, flinging his arms out as if to show something.

"I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my whole life!" Wes said excitedly.

"You like it?"

"It's wonderful!"

"It's yours!"

"New and a bit alarming  
>Who'd have ever thought that this could be?<br>True that he's no Prince Charming  
>But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!"<p>

Wes sang loudly, staring straight into David's chocolate brown eyes.

The two ran back into formation and Blaine, Thad, Kurt, and Brenton stepped out.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Blaine sang as Lumiere.

"Well, bless my soul!" Thad sang, earning laughs from the audience.

"Well, who'd have known?" Brenton sang, his tenor odd for the part.

"Well, who indeed?" Thad sang back.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Blaine questioned, making a funny face at a two year old on the sidewalk.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see..." Thad sang.

"We'll wait and see!" Blaine and Brenton harmonized.

"A few days more  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before!"<p>

The three sang together.

"Perhaps there's something there  
>That wasn't there before!"<p>

Brenton finished. He and Blaine ran back into formation.

"What?" Kurt asked adorably. (Once again, Blaine's opinion. As always. He's quite opinionated.)

"There may be something there that wasn't there before!" Thad sang to the countertenor.

"What's there, Mama?" Kurt asked, trying not to smile. The audience laughed.

"Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older." Thad said condescendingly. Everyone laughed and clapped at the boy's performance. Everything seemed good until one mother approached them.

"Excuse me? I'm just wondering if it's decent for an all boys school to sing duets. It's implying things I don't want my children exposed to." The woman wasn't trying to be offensive, but it slightly came off that way.

Blaine frowned. "Ma'am, we are an all boys school, and Alfred Whittman, on the Walt Disney World Entertainment Bureau, who accepted our application to sing here, wanted us to do a duet. If you have a problem, take it up with him." He smiled charmingly and the float began to move.

**A/N: I'm not good at writing homophobic scenes anyway, but it is Disney World, and it was obvious they didn't mean anything by it, so I figured the woman would just be questioning, not being fully homphobic. But idk, tell me what you think. (: Also, I didn't change the pronouns because they are at Disney World. (: Can't change what's already perfect.**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter. I'm on an angry tirade. :D**

**Review?**


	7. In Dreams You Will Lose Your Heartache

**A/N: It's been awhile. I'm sorry, I'm physically and emotionally not-so-good. /: Anyway, enjoy the update.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: In Dreams You Will Lose Your Heartache<strong>_

Blaine casually tossed a white, fluffy towel in Kurt's general direction. They had a long day, it was ten o'clock, and the two teens were ready for bed. Kurt grinned and grabbed the towel, setting out his things in the bathroom.

"Blaine, seriously, the only things you brought are hair gel, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. Seriously?" Kurt asked increduously. "I mean, come on."

The soloist shrugged. "I figured I'd use the hotel shampoo and soap and stuff." He unzipped his dark green suitcase and pulled out some pajama pants. "Do you want first shower?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Do you see how I look? My hair is a mess and don't even get me started on my complexion."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you look good right now, trust me."

The countertenor raised one delicate eyebrow. "Quit lying through your teeth to make me feel better, Blaine. I'm not stupid. I know you're my friend and you don't want to hurt my feelings, but I know I look bad," Kurt joked. He smiled and gathered his toiletries and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door with a resounding THUD.

Blaine sighed and flopped back onto his bed. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell Kurt how he felt. Kurt probably didn't even feel remotely the same. He was hopeless.

He listened to Kurt's faint singing through the thin walls. _'A dream is a wish your heart makes..._'

He sat up. _'When you're fast asleep...'_

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together in an attempt to hear better. _'In dreams you will lose your heartache...'_

He smiled and crawled closer to the door. _'Whatever you wish for, you keep...'_

He thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. It was carefree and gorgeous and Kurt. _'Have faith in your dreams and someday...'_

Blaine began to sing lower harmony to the melody Kurt was singing, and grinned in satisfaction as their voices blended perfectly. _'Your rainbow will come smiling thru...'_

This was Blaine's favorite part of the song. _'No matter how your heart is grieving...'_

He could hear Kurt turn off the water and he scurried back to his bed. _'If you keep on believing...the dream that you wish will come true!'_

Kurt finished the song and Blaine felt the strangest urge to clap uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Wes groaned and sunk into the cushy bed. "Look, David, I understand, I really do. But I need the first shower!"<p>

David grimaced and stomped his foot jokingly. "Wes!" He whined uncharacteristically. "I really, really want to shower!" He pouted his lower lip and batted his eyelashes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with Klaine on top?"

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Klaine?"

"Kurt and Blaine!" David nodded happily. "Klaine."

"Why would I want that?"

David shrugged. "Well, I'm taking a shower. Have fun."

Wes was too tired to care.

* * *

><p>Blaine slipped underneath the cool sheets, his curly hair wet. He went shirtless that night, to Kurt's surprise. He sighed in contentment and whispered across the dark room, "Goodnight, Kurt."<p>

He could see the other boy, even through the blackness, grin. "Goodnight, Blaine."

He slipped into peaceful oblivion. However, he was awaken by whimpering.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered hesistantly.

Sniffles.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

A quick, muffled 'no' was the response. Blaine frowned. "You can talk to me. Come here." He attempteed to soothe. He saw Kurt stand in the dark and walk silently over to Blaine's bed.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked gruffly, his voice thick and heavy from crying.

"Absolutely." Blaine held open the covers and Kurt slipped in beside him.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Blaine asked, his arm flung across Kurt's pillow, right above his head. Kurt turned and looked Blaine in the eyes, his nose almost touching Blaine's.

"I had a nightmare." Silence. "Karofsky found me at Dalton and he tried to kill everyone." More silence. "I was scared."

Blaine nodded. "Of course you were. I would be, too."

"You must think I'm so weak." Kurt admitted softly. "For crying, and...being upset."

Blaine shook his head admantly. "No, I would never think that, Kurt. You are one of the bravest, kindest, most compassionate people I've ever met. I would never think of you as weak."

Kurt moved slightly, causing his head to rest on Blaine's arm. "Thanks, Blaine, I feel better now." His eyes closed and soon, Blaine felt Kurt's deep, even breathing and knew he was asleep.

He looked at the plain ceiling. Yeah. He had it bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this was SO short. But, an update is an update, right?**

**Review?**


	8. I'll Be There Someday If I Can Be Strong

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: I'll Be There Someday, If I Can Be Strong<strong>_

They had been there about a week. Sadly, they hadn't any time to go to the parks after the first day. It was pretty much practice, practice, and did Blaine mention practice? With the same song every night, things were getting hard.

Wes groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "We've sung Under The Sea about a million times. Do you guys have any ideas on how to change it up?"

Silence.

"Well, then. Anybody?"

Kurt raised one timid hand. "I do."

Wes's face lit up with joy. "Yes, yes, thank you, finally! What do you have?"

"Um, well, I think you are forgetting some of the less popular movies, like Hercules and Mulan. I'm thinking we should do 'I Can Go The Distance' meshed with 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You.'"

David grinned. "That is bloody effing brilliant. We can use it Wednesday night!"

"You aren't British, quit acting like it, Davey-boy." Wes joked, happy that they finally had some form of an idea. "Let's get started rehearsing!"

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed. "No, Blaine, I seriously think I could handle it."<p>

"I wasn't saying you can't, I just want to make sure you know what you are stepping into. Our performace tonight isn't in a parade, it's in a theatre. We have an actual setlist, not just one song over and over. This is pretty big that we're moving up like this. Are you sure?" Blaine questioned, concerned.

Kurt nodded. "I'm positive."

* * *

><p>The MC walked out in a suit and smiled. "We have a treat for you today. This is the school choir, the Warblers, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio! Today they will be singing an arrangement of classic Disney songs. Enjoy!"<p>

The audience clapped and some little kids screamed at a high-pitched level. The curtains rose.

Kurt took a deep breath and sang:

"Little town  
>It's a quiet village<br>Every day  
>Like the one before<br>Little town  
>Full of little people<br>Waking up to say..."

Blaine jumped out and sang animatedly,

"One jump ahead of the bread line  
>One swing ahead of the sword<br>I steal only what I can't afford  
>That's everything!"<p>

Kurt stepped back out as Blaine hopped back into formation.

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
>The same old bread and rolls to sell<br>Ev'ry morning just the same  
>Since the morning that we came<br>To this poor provincial town..."

As he returned to his place, Blaine jumped out and grinned,

"One jump ahead of the lawmen  
>That's all, and that's no joke<br>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"

The Warblers sang: "Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!"

"Just a little snack, guys?" Blaine asked imploringly.

"Rip him open, take it back, guys!" The bass section of the Warblers belted out happily.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
>You're my only friend, Abu!"<p>

At the mention of his name, Kurt stepped back out. When he did, the Warblers sang in perfect harmony:

"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
>Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?<br>Never part of any crowd  
>'Cause her head's up on some cloud<br>No denying she's a funny girl that Belle!"

Kurt, smiling, countered back with a, "There must be more than this provincial life!"

Two freshman boys stepped out and sang around Blaine,

"Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom  
>He's become a one-man rise in crime<br>I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em!"

Blaine shrugged and sang,

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Tell you all about it when I got the time!"<p>

Kurt stared at Blaine as the Warblers sang,

"Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
>I wonder if she's feeling well<br>With a dreamy far-off look  
>And her nose stuck in a book<br>What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!"

Kurt stared off dreamily into the audience, his eyes glistening.

"Oh, isn't this amazing?  
>It's my favorite part because, you'll see<br>Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
>But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!"<p>

Excitedly, he jumped back into formation as Blaine went back into character, hopping around the stage.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
>One skip ahead of my doom<br>Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
>One jump ahead of the hitmen<br>One hit ahead of the flock  
>I think I'll take a stroll around the block!"<p>

David, Wes, and Jeff stepped out of formation as Kurt stepped towards Blaine. Jeff turned to Wes discreetly and sang gossipily,

"Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"  
>Her looks have got no parallel!"<p>

Wes frowned and sang,

"But behind that fair facade  
>I'm afraid she's rather odd<br>Very different from the rest of us..."

The rest of the Warblers joined back in.

"She's nothing like the rest of us  
>Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!"<p>

This was David's least favorite part; he had to sing about how much he loved Kurt. I mean, he was attractive, but no, just, no.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
>I said she's gorgeous and I fell<br>Here in town there's only she  
>Who is beautiful as me<br>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle!"

Nick and Jeff stepped back out, and in high-pitched, girly voices, sang comically,

"Look there he goes  
>Isn't he dreamy?<br>Monsieur Gaston  
>Oh he's so cute<br>Be still my heart  
>I'm hardly breathing<br>He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

Kurt sighed and looked at the audience. "There must be more than this provincial life!"

David grinned and looked at Kurt. "Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" (And this little exchange did not make neither Blaine nor Wes jealous. At all. Whatsoever.)

Blaine stepped out with Jeff.

"Let's not be too hasty..." He sang.

"Still I think he's rather tasty..." Jeff sang gruffly, trying so hard not to laugh like the audience.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Otherwise we'd get along!"<p>

Blaine faced the audience and sang excitedly, and full energy:

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
>One hop ahead of the hump<br>One trick ahead of disaster  
>They're quick, but I'm much faster<br>Here goes, better throw my hand in  
>Wish me happy landin'<br>All I gotta do is jump!"

Blaine made a motion like he was falling and molded back in with the Warblers, all who joined in and sang,

"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
>A most peculiar mad'moiselle<br>It's a pity and a sin  
>She doesn't quite fit in<br>'Cause she really is a funny girl  
>A beauty but a funny girl<br>She really is a funny girl That Belle!"

All of the Warblers went to go get into costume, except for Blaine, who was alone on the stage. He stared off dramtically and sang a capella,

"Riffraff, street rat  
>I don't buy that<br>If only they'd look closer  
>Would they see a poor boy?<br>No, siree  
>They'd find out<br>There's so much more to me."

He walked forlornly off the stage.

The audience went wild clapping (and stomping their feet, in the toddlers' case.)

* * *

><p>Kurt began to hyperventilate. "I can't do this. At all. It's impossible. I'm stupid. I can't do this."<p>

Blaine turned Kurt so he was facing him. "Look. I believe in you. You will do this solo and you will be amazing. You're Kurt Hummel. You have no other option." Here he grinned. "If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous, too."

Kurt frowned. "That doesn't make me feel better."

Blaine's eyes widened.

The countertenor grinned. "Just kidding!" Blaine began to laugh.

"You'll do amazingly. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Kurt, in simple white skinny jeans and a black buttonup shirt, walked on stage. The audience looked at him, intrigued. He cleared his throat and listened as the Warblers began the introduction to his song. They began to file on stage in rows.<p>

"Look at me  
>I will never pass<br>For a perfect bride  
>Or a perfect daughter..."<p>

Here, Kurt looked down, realizing how true the words were for him.

"Can it be  
>I'm not meant to play this part?<br>Now I see  
>That if I were truly to be myself,<br>I would break my family's heart!"

He looked up at the audience, belting at full volume.

"Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?"<p>

His eyes clouded over with emotion and Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" Kurt walked slowly to the edge of the stage.

"Somehow I cannot hide  
>Who I am,<br>Though I've tried  
>When will my<br>Reflection show who I am inside?"

He almost began crying.

"When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?"<p>

The curtains fell and the audience went wild. The rest of the night was a blur, singing songs that everyone knew. Of course, Under The Sea was on the setlist.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Kurt, who was seated in front of the mirror. "Hey, Kurt?" They were back at their hotel room, and they had changed into their pajamas.<p>

"Mmm?" Kurt asked, not even glancing at the curly haired soloist. Blaine was worried. Was something wrong?

"You...did amazing tonight." Blaine admitted honestly. "I...was moved."

Kurt smiled grimly. "So was I. I realized something."

Now Blaine was really worried. This could not be good. "What?"

Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine, his eyes sad. "When I sang that song, I realized that I don't belong here at Dalton. When it came to the part about hiding myself, I realized that's what I'm doing at Dalton. Hiding behind a uniform and a no-harrassment policy."

Oh no.

"So, Blaine, I've decided. When we get back from this trip, I'm transferring back to McKinely."

Before Blaine had a chance to respond, Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head and pressed his lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so mean.**

**Review?**


	9. You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to wrap this story up. No worries, a sequel could be in your future. I'm thinking maybe five chapters left. (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me<strong>_

Kurt pulled back, noting the shocked expression on Blaine's face. He groaned. "Oh no. I just kissed you and you don't like me back." Tears filled his eyes. "I have to go."

Blaine stood. "Kurt, wait-"

"No, Blaine. Let's just go back to being friends, okay? And pretend this never happened." Kurt sniffled. "Excuse me, I have to go talk to Wes about rooming arrangements." He left the mulitcolored room in rush, the blue door slamming behind him. Blaine could hear the sound of his sobs until he entered Wes's room a few feet away.

Blaine felt terrible. Kurt wouldn't let him explain. He scrunched his eyebrows together and sighed. What did he just screw up? Soon sadness was replaced with loneliness and anger. Kurt was leaving and they were just friends.

Unacceptable. (And wow, Blaine didn't realize how angsty he was.)

He clenched his fist and nearly punched the wall. Before then, Blaine had never understood why guys his age always punched stuff when they were upset, but it all made sense now. That seriously seemed the best option.

Blaine made a desicion to wait a few minutes before going to Wes's room and talking to Kurt. Maybe then they'd both be calmed down enough to discuss this rationally.

One minute...two minutes...

Screw that, Blaine needed Kurt.

He opened the door with a swoosh, and sprinted to Wes's room. He knocked briskly three times. "Wes? Is Kurt in there?"

Sniffles. Wes opened the door a crack, and responded, "Yes."

"I need to talk to him."

Wes sighed. "Come on in." Blaine entered the messy room and saw Kurt sitting serenely on the bed, his eyes puffy and tears streaming down his face.

"I don't really want to talk about this, Blaine," Kurt said as nicely as he could. "If you can't tell I'm upset you don't feel this same way."

Blaine was at loss for words. How could this amazing person think that he didn't love every part of him?

He sputtered, "Kurt...how do you not see?"

Wes and David glanced at each other slyly and snuck out fo the room, peeking in through the peephole and window, respectively.

"You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and I'm pretty sure you know that." Kurt looked up at him through his eyelashes and Blaine lost his resolve. He leaned in and kissed him again, gently. Kurt deepened it before pulling back again.

"So, you do feel the same?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Hell yes."

The resumed their previous activity.

* * *

><p>Wes and David fist-bumped. "Oh yeah! We are the best matchmakers known to mankind!" David whisper-screamed.<p>

The Asain raised an eyebrow. "We technically didn't do anything."

David shrugged. "Oh well. I'm still taking credit!" He did (not cute at all) victory dance and jumped around. "Wait...if Blaine and Kurt are in there..."

Wes's eyes widened. "...And the door is locked from the outside..."

"And they might take a while..."

The turned to look at each other, and began to bang on the door. "Hey! Lovebirds, open up!"

Kurt opened the door and rolled his eyes. "Relax, we're about to leave anyway. Also, since we are doing our finale show in a few days, Blaine and I want to add something to it. We'll be singing it tomorrow at rehearseal." He adjusted his hair and walked back to his room, Blaine following.

* * *

><p>"OK, Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt, take it away!"<p>

Kurt looked dreamily at Blaine, and sung endearingly,

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
>I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..."<p>

He clasped his hands behind his back and walked away slyly a la "Baby, It's Cold Outside" and grinned at Blaine.

"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream..."

Blaine shrugged and began to walk towards the countertenor as Kurt kept singing,

"But if I know you, I know what you do  
>You love me at once..."<p>

Blaine joined him on the last line.

"The way you did once upon a dream..."

Blaine took over part of the song.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
>I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..."<p>

Kurt sang the next lines by himself, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do..."<p>

The two joined together, harmonizing beautifully.

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!"

The Warblers clapped and David pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. (He was pretending, right?)

Wes stood and grinned. "Looks like we have our duet for the finale!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am willing to tak any suggestions at this point! Seriously, any idea you have, lay it on me. Also, I'm sorry about the delayed update. I've had a lot going on physically and emotionally. And sorry about the length, once again, a lot going on.<strong>

**Also, anon. reviwer- What park is Goofy's Candy Shop in? I'd love to include Laura!**

**Review?**


	10. No Worries For The Rest Of Your Days

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the wait. I'm going into high school so I had to work hard to make good grades this last semester. 0.0 Anyway, enough excuses, here is (regretfully) the final chapter of Dalton Goes Disney. It's been amazing, and this is the first story I've finished I'm actually pretty proud of.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: It Means No Worries For The Rest Of Your Days<strong>_

Blaine looked over to Kurt, who was shaking with nerves and excitement. His glasz eyes were foggy and the grin on his face was contagious.

"You ready?" Blaine asked affectionately.

"As I can be," Kurt responded cheekily, "And nervous. And scared."

"Nothing to be worried about. We basically have this thing downpat."

It was decided that for the final performance, they would tell a story. Kurt was, of course, the 'heroine' figure (to his chagrin combined with glee), Blaine the 'hero', Wes the 'villian', and David the 'sidekick'. Everyone out in the audience was anxiously awaiting this show.

Suddenly, everything behind the curtain went black. No one freaked out, for this was supposed to happen. Kurt stepped foward in his uniform (everyone was wearing them), and began to sing:

"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
>And you've been so many places<br>I guess it must be so  
>But still I cannot see<br>If the savage one is me  
>How can there be so much that you don't know?<br>You don't know..."

The Warblers added background vocals, sounding almost wind-like.

"You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name!"<p>

Kurt grinned and kept on singing. Blaine admitted to himself that this song was perfect for his vocal range, and God, did Kurt sound perfect.

"You think the only people who are people  
>Are the people who look and think like you<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>You'll learn things you never knew you never knew!"<p>

He looked up to the sky, and the darkness behind him turned to light, revealing the Warblers. The background screen turned into a shot of a beautiful sky, and Kurt belted out:

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<br>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

He smiled and stepped off to the side. Blaine then stepped foward and began to sing, as the Warblers background vocals picked up,

"Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the Huns<br>Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?"<p>

Blaine, acting as though he was scolding the Warblers and Kurt, sang disdainfully. He really was an amazing actor.

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
>But you can bet<br>Before we're through  
>Mister, I'll make a man out of you!"<p>

He pointed directly at the audience at the word 'you'. He began staring random people down as if he was a general.

"Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your center you are sure to win  
>You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a man out of you..."<p>

Blaine sighed and blended back into the Warblers. Six Warblers stepped out in front of everyone else, David, Kurt, Brendan, Thad, Nick, and Jeff.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath..." Brendan sang.

"Say good-bye to those who knew me..." David sang.

"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym..." Nick grinned and the three ran back into formation.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death!" Thad exclaimed.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me..." Kurt sang worriedly.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Jeff sang, and Wes stepped out as those three got back into formation.

The Warblers began to BUM formidably as Wes grinned evilly, and sang in a deep voice:

"I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as a warthog's backside<br>But thick as you are, pay attention  
>My words are a matter of pride<br>It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares!"<p>

He laughed evilly as the song changed. Kurt stepped foward innocently and Wes said as the Warblers added layers to the background music,

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Kurt frowned. "Can you do that?"

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Wes grinned and sang,

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
>They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch<br>But you'll find that nowadays  
>I've mended all my ways<br>Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
>To this<br>And I fortunately know a little magic  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed<br>And dear child, please don't laugh  
>I use it on behalf<br>Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed...pathetic."

He laughed once again and continued singing:

"Poor unfortunate souls  
>In pain, in need<br>This one longing to be thinner  
>That one wants to get the girl<br>And do I help them?  
>Yes, indeed<br>Those poor unfortunate souls  
>So sad, so true<br>They come flocking to my cauldron  
>Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do..."<p>

He turned to Kurt. "Now, sing!"

Kurt looked around and began shyly,

"I don't know when  
>I don't know how<br>But I know something's starting right now  
>Watch and you'll see<br>Someday I'll be  
>Part of your world!"<p>

As soon as he said world, Blaine stepped up and began singing:

"I can show you the world  
>Shining shimmering splendid<br>Tell me, prince, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?"<p>

Blaine and Kurt looked into each other's eyes, soaking in the moment.

"I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways, and under  
>On a magic carpet ride!"<p>

Kurt, singing their shortened version, jumped in with a:

"A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world with you..."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you..." Blaine added.

"A whole new world!" Kurt belted.

"Don't you dare close your eyes..." Blaine laughed.

"A hundred thousand things to see!" Kurt sang.

"Hold your breath- it gets better!" Blaine sang.

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be..."

"A whole new world..." Blaine crooned.

"A whole new world..." Kurt sang, his voice stunning.

"That's where we'll be..." Blaine sang back.

"That's where we'll be..." Kurt repeated.

"A thrilling chase..."

"A wonderous place..."

"For you and me!" The two finished.

Kurt smiled gentley and stepped back into formation. Blaine stood and stared off into the audience, as if looking for something. He sighed, kicked the ground, and looked back up and the Warblers transistioned into the next song.

"I have often dreamed  
>Of a far off place<br>Where a hero's welcome  
>Would be waiting for me<br>Where the crowds will cheer  
>When they see my face<br>And a voice keeps saying  
>This is where I'm meant to be!"<p>

Blaine felt the tears fall from his eyes as he sang the next part.

"I will find my way  
>I can go the distance<br>I'll be there someday  
>If I can be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<br>I'll go most anywhere  
>To feel like I belong..."<p>

Wes stepped out of formation boredly. "Ugh, so serious," he said gravely. The audience laughed loudly, and David stepped out of formation and began to dance around the stage, singing,

"Oh, oobee doo  
>I wanna be like you<br>I wanna walk like you  
>Talk like you, too<br>You'll see it's true  
>An ape like me<br>Can learn to be human, too!"

The audience laughed and David stood in the center of the stage. The Warblers began to mimic the recognizable opening to a recognizable Aladdin song.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
>Scheherezade had a thousand tales<br>But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
>You got a brand of magic never fails!"<p>

David grinned and began to hop around the stage.

"You got some power in your corner now  
>Some heavy ammunition in your camp<br>You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
>See all you gotta do is rub that lamp<br>And I'll say..."

He melted back into the Warblers and they began to sing in parts: high tenor, low tenor, high bass, low bass, and baritone.

"Mister Aladdin, sir  
>What will your pleasure be?<br>Let me take your order  
>Jot it down<br>You ain't never had a friend like me  
>Ha ha ha!"<p>

The entire theatre was rocking out the fun Disney. Kurt felt like it was a good way to end it all.

"Life is your restaurant  
>And I'm your maitre d'<br>C'mon whisper what it is you want  
>You ain't never had a friend like me!"<p>

Kurt stepped out and sang in a girly, high-pitched voice, succeeding in being hilarious.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
>You're the boss<br>The king, the shah  
>Say what you wish<br>It's yours! True dish  
>How about a little more Baklava?"<p>

He rejoined the Warblers and they returned to their parts.

"Have some of column "A"  
>Try all of column "B"<br>I'm in the mood to help you dude  
>You ain't never had a friend like me!"<p>

This was Blaine's favorite part of the song.

"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
>You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend<br>You ain't never  
>Had a<br>Friend  
>Like<br>Me!  
>Wah wah wah, oh my<br>You ain't never had a friend like me, HA!"

The crowd burst into applause and the Warblers knew that this trip was worth it.

* * *

><p>Wes dragged his suitcase to the bus that was taking them to the airport. Yeah, it was a great trip. Yeah, he had a great time. He glanced wistfully at Kurt and Blaine, who hands were clasped tightly inbetween them.<p>

He was happy for them. He truly was. He wished Kurt and Blaine every happiness on the planet, but sometimes he wished for his own.

"Wes! Wes!" A screaming voice was heard.

The Asian turned around just in time to see his African American best friend run up and place his lips directly on his.

Whoa.

WHOA.

He was NOT expecting that...

...well, that doesn't mean he doesn't like it!

He deepens the kiss, but David breaks it. What? Is he stupid?

"I wanted to do that before we left Florida. I've always secretly liked you, and I never knew if you felt the same, so I figured that I'd try it out, and I know you'll reject me, but-" Wes cut off David's babbling with a peck on the cheek.

"I really like you."

"I really like you, too." The two boys smiled and made their way to a pair of seats next to Blaine and Kurt.

Yes, Wes decided, Disney really is the place where dreams come true.

_**THE END...FOR NOW.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. I am considering doing a sequel but it's undecided. So, if you want me to, give me some ideas! I need some desperately.**

**SONGS USED (IN ORDER)**

**-Colors of The Wind, Pochahontas  
>-I'll Make A Man Out Of You, Mulan<br>-Be Prepared, Lion King  
>-Poor Unforntunate Souls, Little Mermaid<br>-Part of Your World (Reprise), Little Mermaid  
>-A Whole New World, Aladdin<br>-I Wanna Be Like You, Jungle Book  
>-Friend Like Me, Aladdin<strong>

**Also, at this time I am looking for PROMPTS and a BETA. If anyone has a prompt they want me to do, or wants to beta my work, please PM/review me and let me know!**

**This has been a great writing experience. I want to thank each and every one of you that favorited, reviewied, or story alerted. You are the reason I did this! It's my longest finished work yet and I'm mega proud of it. I'm more proud of the fact that you all liked it enough to favorite/alert/review. So THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU!**

**~Juliet**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This isn't an update. Sorry. ): I have a blog now, and if you LOVE me, you can go check it out at:**

**http: / lifeaccordingtojuliet. blogspot . com /**

**With no spaces. I have a picture of shirtless Darren Criss. You know you wanna.**

**Normally people advertise for Tumblr, but seeeing as I don't have one, (GETTING ONE SOON) it'd be awesome if you'd check it out! (: It will have lots of drabbles and one shots. I love you guys, and I'd love it if you'd check it out, maybe follow it?**

**-Juliet**


End file.
